build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/Where No Blox has Gone Before - Chapter 4: What Lies There Stays There
Luna Starshine (talk) 11:53, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 The following is a fictitious piece of literature and some features suggested here may not be implemented in the actual game. 1,027 words, 5,956 characters, 43 sentences, 10 paragraphs A few months has passed since the siege of Amarillo. Most of the major cities have been rebuilt, and the island is mostly under the control of the forces of Purpura and Azulia. The Tones of Trust are relatively weaker than the Flying Colors in terms of military and technology, but they haven't given up on their conquest to reach Buildboatia's moon. Their latest project, the TT-3, will be a multi-phase rocket with a shuttle containing 2 million gold worth of analytical equipment and extraction devices. Instead of hyperaccelerated TNT, the TT-3 will now use a different kind of technology to destroy surrounding space debris: a mystery block that has been rigged to wooden the space debris alone. The space debris would then be incinerated using ionized gas bursts from the side of the rocket. The Flying Colors are also on their way to launch 3 more rockets containing more colonists to Buildboatia's moon, using the same principles that their previous rocket, the FC-1, had. The estimated cost of the project will be around 16 million gold, not counting the expenses for the long term living of the lunar colonists who will be living on the moon. The astronauts on the FC-1 have transmitted messages to the ground saying that the moon base is now 60% done and the amount of resources they have extracted from the moon. The astronauts have discovered a new material that was never found on Earth before. Its properties were like that of granite, but it was much stronger, and when it is split into chunks it releases very powerful shock waves. Multiple deposits full of these kinds of exotic matter have been found on the moon, and due to its unnatural luster, it is believed that it may have been the cause of the increased brightness of the moon despite its distance from Buildboatia. Samples of the exotic matter were sent to the moon base for further research. The year B-2025 came. The properties of the new exotic matter has been defined, and it has been named "Lunarium" from the place it was discovered in. A few tons of the exotic matter, along with other precious gems, materials, and unused equipment, have been sent back to Earth. The first battleship that utilizes the use of the exotic matter, the Tidal Destroyer, has been built and put into commission. The ship's weapon system includes the use of lunarium and a mixture of explosive compounds as a charge for the artillery system. The artillery turrets fired explosive shells consisting of the volatile material, and when the shells hit any surface, including the water itself, it sent out a shockwave that was able to cripple another ship's systems. The Flying Colors were making lots of advancements off of the technologies they made from their discovery on the moon. At this year, the Tones of Trust were finally able to successfully launch and land a rocket on Buildboatia's moon. They've constructed moon bases there as well, but they haven't discovered deposits of exotic matter. However, they were able to make a system that amplified the background radiation on the moon, as well as a mechanism that enabled them to capture stellar light from the star that Buildboatia was orbiting, and they were able to convert this radiation and light energy into electrical energy. Using this electrical energy, they were able to sustain life on the moon without the use of isotope batteries, the method used by the Flying Colors to sustain life on their moon bases. Plans have changed as well, and the 3 rockets that the Flying Colors built weren't launched to the moon, however, they were used to launch space satellites into orbit. These satellites enabled easier and provided more clarity to the conversations of the control panel with the moon base. However, little to the Tones of Trust's knowledge, these satellites were also equipped with very powerful orbital lasers that were able to destroy an entire block. This was kept secret for the time that the truce was in effect. A few months later, colonists from the Flying Colors met other colonists from the Tones of Trust in a crater on Buildboatia's moon, very near the hole that was blasted by TT-1. Since neither group of colonists had weapons of some sort, they took their time to have a civilized conversation. The Tones of Trust were able to find out about lunarium, and they offered the Flying Colors about 1 million gold for 1000 blocks of lunarium. The trade was successful, and the Tones of Trust gained access to a limited amount of lunarium. A few hours later, the Flying Colors launched a buggy that was able to explore what's inside the hole that the TT-1 pierced into the planet. Deep into the hole, they found traces of Au-198 and Au-199, most likely the remnants of the gold tip of the shuttle that pierced the hole through the moon. The impact was so intense, it fused the lunarium with the oxides that were found in the normal lunar rocks along with the precious gemstones to form an inert material that had 5 times more hitpoints than gold. The researchers suspected that this was only a small product of the impact and most of the lunarium dematerialized and sent out the gigantic shockwaves that were detected by the FC-1 when the TNT bombardment stopped. The material formed in the impact hole was a silvery gray, and it had a matte surface. Various shock tests were performed on blocks of the material, such as shooting it with titanium, bombarding it with gold, and even slamming a lunarium block into it. The block proved to be able to withstand all tests with little to no damage. This block was named the Kinetic Block, for its origins as a compound materialized when the TT-1 bombarded the moon at 60% light speed. It never really exhibited kinetic properties, which lead to confusion among boat builders. The Tones of Trust were falling behind technologically while the Flying Colors were prospering in new discoveries and technologies. They thought that maybe it was about time they took a different approach. Luna Starshine (talk) 11:53, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts